


Requiem for a Muse

by starksguidetothegalaxy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, alternative universe
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 13:33:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7936570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksguidetothegalaxy/pseuds/starksguidetothegalaxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers, İlhamını kaybedeli 2 ay, 11 gün, 5 saat oluyordu. Ve o, ilhamını deniz kıyısındaki bir bankta oturan, melankoliye bürünmüş bir adamda bulacağını hiç düşünmemişti.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Requiem for a Muse

İlhamını kaybedeli 2 ay 11 gün 5 saat oluyordu.

Adam yanındaki, ince çarşafın altından tüm kıvrımları gözüken kadına baktı. Bir zamanlar ilhamı bu kadındı işte. İçini eriten kahverengi gözlerinde, kırmızı dolgun dudaklarında, biçimli vücudunda buluyordu aradığı çizme isteğini.

Ona baktıkça bakası gelirdi. Bu aşk! derdi. Ancak artık aşkın ne olduğundan tam olarak emin değildi. Belki de bu yüzden ilham perileri onu terk etmişti. Aşkın ne olduğunu bilmeyen bir ressama hizmet etmek istememişlerdi.

Steve, Eros'dan bir ok alıp kendine saplayıp saplayamayacağını merak etmişti bir süre. Her şeyden çok değer verdiği kadın şimdi eskisi gibi kalbini okşamıyordu, onu yerinden söküp almıyor ve ruhuna en kötü işkenceleri yapmıyordu. Aşkı, acı yok olduğunda aramıştı adam. Ruhundaki ağrı kaybolduğunda bir şeylerin ters gittiğini anlamıştı.

Ve bu onu her şeyden çok incitiyordu. Ona, biricik sevgilisine, eskisi gibi bakmak istiyordu. Ruhunun derinliklerinde hissettiği aşkı ve bunun bedenine yansıttığı şehveti ölüyordu. Peggy'de bulduğu ilhamını geri istiyordu.

Bir parça ilham için her gece binlerce kez ağıt yakıyordu. Ancak ne ilhamı ne de en naif duygularıyla hissettiği aşkı geri dönmüyordu.

Peggy'i uyandırmamaya çalışarak yatağın içinden çıktı. Kaç gündür, ilham gelmedikçe uykusu kaçıyordu. Ve uykusu kaçtıkça da ilham gelmiyordu. Oysa ki bir sergiye yetiştirmesi gereken projeleri vardı.

Steve ses yapmamaya çalışarak bir pantolon ve bir gömlek giydi. Kapıyı arkasından sessizce kapattı. Küçük evindeki Amerikan tarzı mutfağa ilerleyerek bir bardak su içti. Boğazını yakan bir şey vardı ve hiçbir şey bu hissi geçiremiyordu. Adam artık kabullenmişti bu hissi. Daha sonra birkaç adım ötedeki salondan paltosunu ve eskiz defterini kapıp, kendini sokaklara attı.

Saat henüz 6 bile olmamıştı. Erken günün ayazı suratına tüm soğukluğuyla çarptığında saçlarını düzeltme isteği duydu. Gözünün önüne gelen bir tutam sarı saçı geriye atarak binanın kapısının önünde durup boş sokağı inceledi. Bir zamanlar, ilham onu yapayalnız bırakmadan önce her bir ayrıntısında başka bir güzellik gördüğü sokak şimdi gri betondan ibaretti.

Ne yöne gideceğini kestiremedi önce. Elinde tuttuğu eskiz defterini kolunun altına sıkıştırdı, gözlerini kapadı ve soğuk sonbahar havasını içine çekti. Ciğerlerine dolan yeni gün ile boşluğa doğru bir adım attı. En iyi seçenek sahil olmalıydı. En iyi seçenek her zaman sahil olurdu.

Ayakları nereye gittiğini iyi bilircesine ona öncülük etti. Yumuşak adımlarını aralıksız atıyor ara sıra bulutlu gökyüzüne bakıyordu. Güneşin yavaş yavaş yükseldiği gökyüzünü perdeliyorlar, Güneş'in ışığını yeryüzünden sakınıyorlardı.

Bencillik, diye düşündü Steven. Bencillik böyle bir şey. Herkesin değer verdiğini herkesten sakınmaya çalışmak, ona bakan tek kişi olmak...

Denizin tuzlu kokusu burnuna dolduğunda beyaz, pamuksu bulutlardan çekti bakışlarını. Dalgakıranları döven dalgaları, kıyıya vuran su damlalarını, boşlukta yankılanan soluk rüzgarları hissetti tüm ruhuyla. Denizin getirdiği bu keskin özellikler onu her zaman büyülemişti. Denizin durumu her ne olursa olsun onda kendisini bulmuştu.

Tenha sahilde tüm banklar boştu. Kimse sabah saat 5'te deniz kenarına gelmiyordu tabii... Ancak yeni yeni aydınlanan boş havaya rağmen bir silüeti fark etti adam. Bir banka oturmuş, gözlerini soluk mavi denize dikmiş öylece duran bir adam.

Steven merakına yenik düşerek biraz daha yaklaştı o banka. Adamın dengeli bir profili, kıskanılacak şekilli bir burnu, denizin rengiyle soluklaşmış ela gözleri vardı. Koyu kahverengi, hafif dalgalı saçlar rüzgarda uçuşuyor arasıra alnına düşüyordu. Bu aslında 40'larının ortalarında olan adama çocuksu bir görüntü veriyordu.

Adam kendisini fark etmemişti. Gözleri halen hırçın dalgalarıyla kıyıya çarpan denizdeydi. Kulakları halen uğuldayan rüzgardaydı, belki de. Kalbi bir başkasını sayıklıyordu sanki, onu iteleyen, koşulsuz sevemeyen birilerini.

Steve yavaşça yere çöktü. Adamdan bir bank kadar uzaktaydı. Dibine çöktüğü bankın kenarına, her ne kadar rahatsız da olsa sırtını verdi. Kolunun altına sıkıştırdığı defteri aldı, paltosunun cebinden eksik etmediği çizim kalemlerinden yumuşak uçlu bir tanesini seçti. Parmakları aynı birkaç ay öncesinde olduğu gibi, ona sormadan hareket etti. Kalemin ucu hafif sarı sayfaları şevkle kirletti.

Hünerli elleri bir saniye bile durmayan adam, hüznü resmetti. Ruhundaki melankolinin bedenini de ele geçirdiği belli olan bu yabancı adam tüm gerçekliğiyle kağıda döküldü. Her bir parçası özenle çizildi deftere. Ve her bir parçada kusursuzluğa ulaştı adam; ilahi bir kusursuzluk yetenekli parmaklarla bulaşmıştı sararmış kağıda.

Ve sonra, Dünya'da tek başına kalmış gibi hisseden, kalbi ıssız bir şehre dönen adam; fiziksel Dünya'da yalnız olmadığını hissetmişçesine Steve'den yana çevirdi yüzünü. Denizden ayırdığı gözleri şimdi ela değilde koyu bir kahverengi gibi duruyordu ve o gözler karşısındaki adamın ne yaptığını anlamaya çalışıyordu. Eskiz defterindeki kara kalem çalışmasını rahatlıkla seçiyordu ve bu yabancının kendisini niçin resmettiğini anlamaya çalışıyordu.

Steve şaşkınlıkla gözlerini kaçırdı. Adamın kişisel alanına burnunu soktuğunu fark etti. Kahverengi gözlerin yargılayıcı bakışları karşısında içi titrediğinde tereddüt ile rüzgardan kurumuş dudaklarını araladı. "Ben... Ben sadece... Kendinizi denize çok kaptırmış görünüyordunuz. Büyük bir duygu yoğunluğu ile..." dedi usulca, koyulaşmış mavi gözleri özür diler gibi bakıyordu karşısındaki adama. "Bunu çizmem gerektiğini hissettim."

Adamın çatılmış kaşları yavaşça gevşedi. Güçlü bir rüzgar yüzüne çarpığında saçları birbirine girdi. Çizgilerin yaşlandığı yüzüne çocuksu bir hava kattı. "Bakabilir miyim?" diye sordu kısık bir sesle.

Steve bir an harekete geçemese de "Tabii." deyip ayağa kalktı. İki uzun adımda onun yanına geldiğinde, yabancı adam onun ne kadar uzun olduğuna şaştı.

Yavaşça defteri kumral adamın kucağına bıraktı, bankta boş olan kısıma oturdu. Adam ilgiyle resmi inceliyordu. Steve parmakları ile mükemmeliyete ulaştırdığı tene dokunma arzusu duymuştu bir an.

"Gerçekten hünerli elleriniz var..." dedi adam gülümseyerek. "Ben Tony..."

Steve, adam'ın tokalaşmak üzere kendisine doğru uzattığı eli tuttu ve anında sıcak bir his tüm benliğini sardı. "Steve..." dedi usulca. "Steve Rogers."

Ve o anda, Steven Grant Rogers, ilham bulmak için daha fazla ağıt yakmasına gerek kalmadığını fark etti.


End file.
